


Miscommunication

by Wolf_Born



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Born/pseuds/Wolf_Born
Summary: Elana Selene Bizzo, a girl who usually only keeps to herself, ends up in a series of rather unlucky and unfortunate encounters with an older Slytherin; Severus Snape. New to love but not new to her tendency to be unintentionally blunt, at the worst of times, starts a journey of miscommunication between her and Severus. In addition, the Marauders seem to find her as some kind of new game they can enjoy, she catches Remus Lupin looking her way on more than one occasion.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't really edited this so sorry if there's some mistakes. Not sure if this will continue or not...I'd like it to... though I guess it depends on if anyone enjoys it or not lol I haven't written in a long long time~ But yeah feel free to comment

Miscommunication

I remember the first day I saw him I thought to myself; he is beautiful. While others would look his way due to his coarse nature, beguiled by his knowledge of potions and the dark arts, or put off because he was housed in Slytherin, I did not. No, I looked because he had obsidian hair, onyx eyes and alabaster skin. I looked because he had a coldness about him and a constant tension that seemed thick enough to cut. I looked because in his onyx eyes laid a depth no one could fathom. But I wanted to fathom, I wanted to open him up like a book and etch him into memory word for tantalizing word. Yes, Severus Snape was indeed the peak of my interest.

  
The first day I saw him was during the beginning of my 3rd year when we happened to sit facing each other in the Great Hall. It was a joyous morning with food and drink in mass on each table. We sat at the end near the entrance with few other Slytherins, the closest of which happened to be Mulciber and Avery, whom I didn't care much for. Although I've heard of Severus Snape before this day, we were a year apart, I've never gotten the chance to seek him out. In fact, if not for this chance seating I'd of never thought to search for him. I had no reason to. How could I have known the boy who sat in front of me was Severus Snape? The answer is sadly simple; A nickname given by James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.  


"Snivellus." That horrid name passed my lips the first day.  


I hadn't meant to say it, especially to his face, and I prayed it went unnoticed but sadly I'm not that lucky. Our eyes met, the room seemed to quiet though in truth no one but him heard. That's just how these situations feel.

I went to continue on with an apology but Severus Snape never gave my opening mouth a chance. His onyx eyes filled with specs of emotion that fed my guilt. Embarrassment, melancholy, pain and the most prominent; hate. His scowl was ice. His glare was fire.  


Severus Snape stood without a word and left the Great Hall never looking back, the joyous morning continued around me without a care to the minuscule encounter, and I no longer felt hungry.

___________________________________________________

I remember the second day I saw him I thought to myself; he is misunderstood. Severus Snape is crude, arrogant, condescending, and opinionated but he isn't heartless as many seem to believe. It's true he has many subjects that can be used against him. The company of his Slytherin housemates, his interest in the dark arts, his disinterest in social interactions, and his terrible relationship with the infamous Marauders. As jaunty as they were in the limelight of all of Hogwarts, most didn't care to see the torment they put Severus Snape through. The bullies were also the heroes. None cared to glance his way. I did.  


It's been a month and a half since the "Snivellus" encounter. I hadn't seen him nor had I looked and I'm sure he preferred this than having a random stranger calling him a name produced by the banes of his existence. Although I have to admit that I thought of him throughout most of my school days steeped in a sea of regret and humiliation. I wanted to apologize, to explain myself, to inform him that I didn't approve the name or those who gave it to him. I doubted he'd care or even let me have the opportunity. Even so, after contemplating for all of dinner, I decided that the next day I'd make an attempt. Mainly because it was a Saturday.  


This second day was rainy. A lovely, rainy, free of all classes day. A day where I was certain to find Severus Snape in a section of the Library. He was.

  
If I thought that Severus Snape was beautiful before, sitting in front of him while he ate coffee cakes with a surprising sweet tooth, then him skimming and reading the spines of the books he passed, he was the epitome of glamour. He was tall, thin, pale, hook-nosed, with a sheen of oil colored hair, and never a smile on his face. His onyx eyes darting and focused, searching. And it hits me.  


"This is what first love feels like."

I jumped just as much as he did to the sound of my voice. He whipped his head in my direction with a look of surprise before he realized it was just the random girl he never wanted to see again. He opened his mouth to, say just that and then some but I beat him to it. Out of obvious embarrassment I turned and ran. Out of the library, down the halls, passed the flying insults sent by some Gryffindor girl when we bumped shoulders, and into my dorm room. I feel as though I can't breath. My face feels horribly hot.

"Why did I have to say that out loud? How embarrassing." I mumbled when I walked over to my bed.  


Plopping onto my mattress I buried my head into my pillows. My words and the look on his face kept replaying over and over again in my head. I'm an idiot and now we have even more reason to avoid one another. If he thought I was a nuisance before now I must seem like a complete freak.  


"Thank Merlin it's Saturday."

____________________________________________________

I remember the third day I saw him I thought to myself; Fuck he's staring at me. Severus Snape was never one to show his interest in others but there were a few who were exceptions including, unfortunately, the Marauders. But me? No. I shouldn't be one of those who acquired his interest. Regardless of my ...humiliating... scene on Saturday. I didn't want to see him and I'd hoped he didn't either, apparently not. At breakfast on Monday morning I couldn't look past the hair in my eyes to the boy who sat in front of me.

I didn't understand why he'd even sit there to begin with. It was clear he sought me out for I was one of the first to enter the great hall this morning in the hopes of picking the perfect seat to avoid him. He came in five minutes after me. Didn't say a word as he sat down, didn't touch much of the food or drinks, nope. All I could do was sit there and feel his eyes burning a hole through me.  


Please stop...

My face feels terribly hot and there's no doubt its cherry red. My heart is racing and he just continues to look at me.  


Please...

"Hey, Bizzo? Elana Bizzo? It is Elana right?" A voice came from behind me.  


Thank the gods!

I turned with a closed eye smile on my face not knowing of the horrors about to befall me and without thinking I happily respond to my apparent savior.

"Yes! Are you in need of aid kind sir?!" I nearly yelled.

A moment of silence then a laugh and a hand smacked my shoulder repeatedly. Opening my eyes to see that, and never have I known such instant regret, it was Sirius Black and he was laughing almost to the point of tears. More laughter could be heard and looking past Sirius at the Gryffindor table a few feet away sat James, Remus, and Peter. The Marauders.  


I catch Lupin's eyes though he quickly glances away seeming uncomfortable all of a sudden. I thought I heard somehwere that he was shy, guessing it's true, I brush it off and look back at Sirius who's now wiping away a few tears. His other hand still smacking my shoulder as if I was one of his best pals.

"The heck was that!?" He stops to laugh some more before attempting to continue. "W-who talks like that in this day and age?! And you said sir! That's bloody brilliant!"

My face felt like it was on fire as he and his friends laughter only made matters worse. Not to mention the fact I said yet another embarrassing thing in front of Severus Snape but also the other Slytherins who where starting to take up seats and were also getting irritated with the Gryffindor that invaded their space.

Sirius plopped down next to me resulting in even more tension from the Slytherin table. He reached for an apple and turned back to me while tossing and catching the apple in one hand. I dared a glance at Severus Snape only to see that he was practically burning Sirius alive with his onyx eyes. A glare that gave true meaning to the phrase "If looks could kill". Black paid no mind to Snape's animosity.  


"Soooo," Sirius started, "What do beautiful dolls like you enjoy?"

I turned and blinked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"Ya'know, girl stuff. What do you like? What do girls like?"

"W-what do girls like...?"

"Gifts, dates, compliments, manliness. That sort of thing. What's best to woe the girl of your dreams?" He finished with a wink and a wiggle of his eyebrows before biting into his apple.  


I heard an "Ugh" from a student somewhere down the row, it turned out to be Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother who was in the same year as me. He followed up with a "H- chokes- apple." All that I picked up but it wasn't hard to figure out what he said.  


"Couldn't you have asked a girl in your own house?" I mumbled and he grinned as if he won some kind of game.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just couldn't resist, not when Snivellus was staring at you past his greasy hair and down his big ugly nose. I couldn't tell if he wanted to snog ya or eat ya!" He laughed at his own humor along with his friends and I huffed.  


"And he could very well have both! Also, I can't speak for other girls, but I'd want time. I enjoy time. Time with someone who isn't you." I stood up before realizing all of what I said. I was far to angry to care at that point and all I really wanted was to get away from this egotistical arse. Get away from his friends, the Gryffindors, the Slytherins, all the prying eyes. Severus' eyes.

I left the great hall before Sirius could utter a single word. I heard murmurs of students say "Did she just make a sex joke?"

____________________________________________________

I sat in Transfiguration staring at the front as Professor Mcgonagall went on about Merlin knows what when I suddenly gasped out loud. Everyone turned to me, some jumped in their seats. Mcgonagall gave me a sharp look.  


"Yes, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Miss. Bizzo?"

"N-no its nothing! I'm sorry! Please continue! S-sorry!" I shook my head and waved my arms and her brow rose before turning back to her lesson with a "Very well then."  


...

...

...

'I MADE A SEX JOKE'


End file.
